History of Jay (Sons of Garmadon)
One year has passed since Krux, Acronix, and Master Wu were all lost in time. Jay and the others deal with a group called the Sons of Garmadon who want to resurrect the evil side of Lord Garmadon. The Mask of Deception In hopes to find Wu, Cole and Jay went to an ancient temple. When they failed, they argued, causing all the monks to break their vow of silence. They were called back to the team and they left the monks behind. The Ninja regrouped, and Lloyd showed them the Sons of Garmadon logo and said they stole a mask. Hutchins informed them of the Oni Masks and that the Emperor of Ninjago will have a speech. The Ninja agreed to defend the mask during his speech. During the speech, firecrackers went off, causing the audience to panic.The Royal Family is grateful they tried to save them and they were invited inside the palace. The Royal Family informed the Ninja as long as they have the Oni Mask, their lives are in danger. The Ninja accepted the challenge to keep them safe and were given a tour with Hutchins. When Hutchins showed them the Oni Mask of Deception, the Ninja agreed to protect it. Jay, Cole, and Zane kept an eye on the buffet table. The Jade Princess While training, the Ninja gave Lloyd some advice on how to attract Harumi, but Lloyd agreed with Nya to just be himself. When the palace exploded, the Ninja fought the Sons of Garmadon. Later, Lloyd and Harumi picked them up on the Destiny's Bounty and informed them the Emperor, Empress, and Hutchins didn't survive. The Oni and the Dragon When the Ninja left to find who the Sons of Garmadon's leader is, they went to Mistaké's shop for some Tea of Truth. Jay stayed with Lloyd to listen to Mistaké talk about the Oni and Dragons. When Lloyd and Jay came back from Mistaké's shop, they watched Cole karaoke at Laughy's on television. Cole was attacked by the Sons of Garmadon and when Zane didn't help, the Ninja went to help him. While they were chasing Mr. E, Lloyd realized Zane was trying to gain their trust. Snake Jaguar Jay tells Lloyd Zane was last seen at Central Station. When Lloyd was unable to find him or Cole, Jay and Kai checked the other stations. Dead Man's Squall After the Ninja found Zane shut off at the bottom of a cliff, they took him back to the Bounty. They then decided to leave Ninjago since the baby is the key the the Mask of Hatred. When P.I.X.A.L. then informed the Ninja Mr. E told the Quiet One "The trap has been set." She told the Ninja she's trying to find the location of the Quiet One, but Cole showed them the baby's blanket with the map to the third Oni Mask on it. When P.I.X.A.L., controlled by the Quiet One, shot one of the thrusters, the Ninja fought her. Just when she went back to normal, her destroyed another, causing the Bounty to fall. Nya was able to control the rain to slow down their fall, but the Bounty was damaged. The Quiet One As they tried to fix the Bounty, the baby, who had a growth spurt, hands him a pair of pliers, surprising him and the others. Proclaiming he is quitting, Jay watches as the baby soon said their motto: "Ninja never quit". Shocked, Jay announces to his friends (who also realize) that the baby is really a regressed Master Wu. The Ninja soon tell Nya the things the baby did and how they discovered he is Wu, she doesn't believe that he is actually Wu. However, she soon does believe after she hears the baby talk and drink tea like her master does. The Ninja watched Wu go for more tea, which Jay refills for him. Afterwards, questions are raised by how Wu reverted to a toddler; Nya deduced it was because he touched the Reversal Blade before he was lost in time. Zane states if Nya's theory is correct, the blades' effects have worn off and now Wu will keep aging until he returns to normal, eventually. Jay wondered how long it would take as P.I.X.A.L told him time will tell. The Ninja later discover Harumi is the Quiet One as the Sons of Garmadon attacked and surrounded them. Game of Masks While unable to warn Lloyd of Harumi's true intentions, Jay and the others are tied up and captured by the Sons of Garmadon on the Bounty. Killow and Mr. E pilot the ship towards Harumi's location, in an effort to quickly pick her up. Once there, the Ninja manage to escape bondage with help from Baby Wu, and they stop the Sons of Garmadon in their tracks as they try to leave with Harumi and the Mask of Hatred. As Jay realizes how outnumbered they are, Lloyd suddenly shoots out of the waterfall hiding the Oni Temple, and the Green Ninja is caught in his brothers' arms. As the standoff gets heated, the giant sea-crab from Lloyd and Harumi's earlier journey returns, attacking both the ninja and the S.O.G. Jay and the rest of the ninja manage to take down the monster, but Harumi and the rest of the Sons of Garmadon manage to use the opportunity to sneak away with all three masks. Zane and Nya help Lloyd chase after the stolen Bounty, but he's quickly captured by Killow. Jay and the others stand on the ground helpless, watching the Sons of Garmadon escape with the masks and Lloyd, and the sea crab breaks free, ready to attack the Ninja again. Dread on Arrival They ride the Sea Creature back to Ninjago after taming it and head to the police station. When denied entry into the Commissioner's office, Jay threatened the officer with zapping, doing so before they enter. When the Commissioner refers a pirate genie, Jay and Nya smile at each other as only they remember the events. The Commissioner agrees to have his entire force helping the Ninja. During Harumi's ritual, the remaining Ninja (excluding Lloyd, since he was captured) fought their way in and managed to free Lloyd and Misako. As the ritual reaches its conclusion and the roof of the temple reshapes itself, the Ninja make an attempt to fight back using Spinjitzu. Killow attempted to stop Jay, but is electrocuted into unconsciousness by him. The Ninja manage to stop the portal from opening; this creates a shockwave that knocks out Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. The Commissioner and his forces storm the area to arrest the villains with a screaming Harumi being arrested by Simon and Tommy. Jay and Cole assist some officers in the arrest of a weakened Killow when he tries to escape. Jay and the others celebrate outside the palace, waving at the cheering police officers while Lloyd watches Harumi get taken away. True Potential Not knowing that the resurrection was actually a success, Jay and the others, along with baby Wu, dance while singing "The Weekend Whip" in celebration of what they think is a victory over the Sons of Garmadon for good. Lloyd is unsure about their victory, and stops the celebration right before learning on the news that Harumi escaped the police, with the help of a man who the ninja easily identify as Garmadon. The ninja hurry to the police station to figure out what happened, and help clean up the damage as well as the injured officers. The Commissioner apologizes for losing Harumi, and explains what happened with Garmadon breaking in before telling he was not the same man he once knew. Jay and the others eventually return to the Bounty, where they try to figure out a plan after finding out that Garmadon and Harumi have taken over Kryptarium Prison and are using it as a temporary headquarters. Lloyd wants to face his father alone, and hopefully save him again like he did last time. Jay and the others quickly deny such a mission, yet Lloyd tricks them and locks them in the Bounty ''long enough for his Ninja Nightcrawler to show up so he can drive to Kryptarium. Cole manages to get himself and the rest of the ninja out with his Earth Punch, but it's too late, as Lloyd has already driven away. Jay and the others hack into Lloyd's car to try and warn him of the dangers of going alone, but he ignores them and continues driving. From then on, the team is forced to watch on TV as Garmadon brutally beats up his son, leaving the Green Ninja weak and nearly dead on the ground. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago After Lloyd's loss in his battle with Garmadon, Jay and the rest of the team picked Lloyd up and brought him to Mistaké's tea shop in Ninjago City, thanks to little Wu's directions. There, a weak and dying Lloyd was laid on a table, and Mistaké told the Ninja that they would have to use their Elemental Powers along with her tea to save Lloyd. There was a catch—it may take all of the power they have left. Jay is one of the Ninja who gives almost no second thought to saving Lloyd, putting his hand on Lloyd and concentrating his power. Lloyd is healed, and the Ninja still have their powers. Before they could leave, Mistake gives Jay a paper bag, telling him "tea to go," emphasizing the "to go." Jay discards it as being just another weird thing that the lady says, but takes the bag just in case. From then on, he leaves with Kai, Zane, Cole, and P.I.X.A.L. to try and stop Garmadon's Colossus. During the fight, Jay manages to use the electric power lines on the street to electrocute the Colossus, but it only stunned it for a moment. After realizing that they're powers did almost nothing against it, the ninja escaped to find the ''Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. held the Colossus off. Once on the Bounty, Jay and the others flew in to save Lloyd and Baby Wu as they were escaping from Harumi. Unfortunately, Harumi managed to grab Lloyd's leg as he made a jump towards the Bounty, but the other Ninja managed to catch Wu in their arms. After coming to a tight spot, Zane had to circle around again to try and get Lloyd, but the ship was grabbed by the Colossus. As the Colossus began crushing the Bounty, Jay and the others panicked, until Wu pointed out that they "have to go." Jay was reminded of the tea bag, and he quickly opened it up, allowing the contents of the tea to transport the ninja and Wu far away, just before the ''Bounty ''was crushed. This led everyone in Ninjago to believe that they had died, not noticing the Traveler's Tea. At the end of the episode, the Ninja and Wu wake up in a wasteland, their uniforms torn, and Jay asks, "Where are we?" Looking up at the dragons flying overhead, Kai confirms to the team that they've been marooned in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:History Category:Sons of Garmadon